Diary of 'Heart' and 'Miracles'
by Chirkrasia
Summary: After her death, Elluka Chirclatis found herself as a spirit. She stayed by Kiril's side, keeping [HER] at bay with all the power she could. The syndrome suppressed, Kiril heads to Seth TwiRight in hopes of an honorable, scientific way of bringing his beloved back to life. [Crossover of Evillious and Kokoro Yet Another] (KirilXElluka, possible SethXElluka)
1. Her Whisper

_Overview and information__ -  
_  
Kiril Clockworker(22) and Seth TwiRight(33) are both played by Hiyama Kiyoteru. Elluka Chirclatia(21) is played by Megurine Luka. This begins in EC Year 013. Kiril is the fiance of Elluka, and the younger brother of Seth. Irina Clockworker(16), is played by Nekomura Iroha. The story will be played as diary entries, letters, conversations, and short actual narrative stories told in first person limited and third person omniscient POVs.

Author would also like to add that she has no bloody clue how to properly tag genres, so if there's a better genre for these, tell! Reviews are welcome! I have several more chapters planned, plus a possible second ending depending on how much everyone prefers EllukaXKiril or EllukaXSeth.

* * *

_Kiril... Can you hear me?  
__I'm here, my beloved.  
__Please, hear my voice.  
__Don't listen to anyone else._

_I'm here..._

_What are you doing?  
__Who's telling you this?  
__Stop! Please, beloved, don't do it!  
__...In the name of the Goddess, stop!_

_...Thank you... I'm here, my beloved.  
__I will always be by your side.  
__Now, listen to me...  
__If you are so set on this,  
__Go to TwiRight._

_But darling, I am content with my end.  
__Please do not despise that girl.  
__Please stay as a happy family.  
_

_Darling..._

* * *

Dr. TwiRight,

I am writing you in hopes of a reply. As family, I hope you will listen to my plea. As you know, Elluka was recently killed by Irina, who is now in prison for her crimes. Elluka's funeral is scheduled in two days from the creation of this letter.

I believe there is a way to revive her through scientific means. If you will allow it, I would like to use any spare laboratory you have in order to try this. Is there any way we could work out a deal for it? I know Elluka is valuable to you as the only appropriate MA candidate.

With regards,

Kiril Clockworker

* * *

Mr. Clockworker,

I am interested in your proposal. If you believe there is a means, then I will supply you with what you need. However, before we take such drastic measures, I would like a private meeting with you.

Postpone the funeral. Attached is a date and location in which I would like for you to meet me.

Sincerely,

Seth TwiRight

* * *

It was strange for Kiril to be headed into a full laboratory. However, this was the chosen meeting place. He even had a card, freshly made with his name on it, that would grant him access to the needed rooms. Access not a problem, the artisan walked into the empty laboratory room.

Large, filled with things he had only seen in relation to the twin gods.

It seemed the items had been originally built into the room, and that they had not been used in a long time. For a moment, such technology captivated the man- Then his gaze went right to the other man standing in the middle of it all.

The same face, the same eyes. Honestly, Kiril had never met Seth close-up, despite their relationship.

"What do you think?"

"Oh-ah!" Kiril shook himself from his stupor, walking to Seth. "It's... Large."

"I plan on it being your's. You'll find everything you need in here, though I still have to do some more stocking. However... I'd like to know more on your plans and ideas."

A whispering in Kiril's head became louder.

_If this is the path you've chosen, listen closely.  
__I don't know much about science, but this...  
__Humans have a 'soul' that holds the essence of their lives.  
__That soul is what keeps them alive._

_Reviving a human is often known as an illegal practice, as the soul has most often passed on.  
__What is left is a soulless being that mindlessly follows it's resurrector.  
__A zombie and a necromancer._

_However, if a 'soul' is present in the body at the time of resurrection,  
__I believe it will properly work.  
__Thus, one only needs to reverse the process of decay,  
__And re-start the heart and brain._

"...Kiril-san? Are you alright?"

"..Yeah, sorry." He quickly began to repeat the words he heard. "Humans hold a soul.. You know that. It's the essence of their life. If a soul isn't present in a body, the revived human becomes a zombie. However, if it is, the human will wake up as if they have only fallen asleep. The only thing that needs to be done is to reverse the process of decay, repair the injuries, and restart the heart and brain."

Seth listened with no showing emotion, only taking in Kiril's words.

"..So?"

"...Well, it's a good idea. However, how can you be sure the soul will remain in the body?"

"I have my ways."

"Alright, I trust you on that. Have the body brought here today. You can arrange a closed-casket funeral, right?"

"I was planning to."

"Good. I will set up so that it may be preserved so you will be able to begin your work. Also, any books and documents I am able to dig up relating to every aspect of your project, I will have stocked in here. It should be very helpful. Is there anything at all that you can specifically request?"

Another ringing in Kiril's ears gave him the words needed.

"There is a key... Elluka has it in a chest in our room. It allows access to a library at the Pantheon. The library isn't accessible to the public, however I'll be allowed access with the key. I'll need some books from there."

"..I trust you will get them."

"Yes. I'll have Elluka's body brought today, and tomorrow I will bring the books."

"Alright, good. Then, that is all. Feel free to look around.." Seth yawned and headed for the door. "But I need to get back to book. Welcome to the institute, Doctor Clockworker."

* * *

_...Ah, I need to...  
__Hello, can you hear me?  
__I'm here.. I'm here.  
__My key...  
__My fiancé needs some books from the library.  
__I will watch over him so he does not wander too far,  
__But please allow this.  
__Just this once, mi'lady..._

* * *

It was a strange, heavy key made entirely of wood. Intuition told me that it was operated with magic. A voice in my head told me I had no worries about operating it. Holding the key tightly in hand(Actually, it was more of a medallion to be worn around the neck...), I walked into the pantheon.

The High Priestess was waiting for me.

"A-ah, you-"

"No worries. I'm just here to direct you to the library... Ah, Elluka. This is the only time I'll let him in, so make sure you have him grab everything needed. Understood? ...Good." Though it seemed she was talking to thin air, it also appeared as if she was holding a proper conversation.

"Elluka... Is she there?"

"Yes, right beside you."

_I told you, darling. _

_I'll always be by your side._

_Now, let's go._

In silence, I followed the High Priestess. Down spiraling stairs and to a huge, locked door. I held out the key, which suddenly expanded and changed. It reminded me of thick gears of varying shapes stacked upon each other.

Listening to the voice in my mind, I placed the key into a small slot at the right edge of the doors. A twist to the left, and both doors opened to reveal an extensive library lit by torches and magic flames.

"..W-wow..."

"Elluka, do be quick on it. I'll wait here, since I trust you with him. Kiril-san, please hurry."

"Y-yes ma'am.." I walked in, looking about. With Elluka's voice guiding me, I began to grab books from different shelves. A few maidens helped me with the higher ones, bringing them down with magic. One young girl even got a chest for me to put them in, magically enhanced to hold everything while still being light as a feather.

A few books turned into a dozen. A dozen into two dozen. I had no idea just what they were- Some seemed like storybooks, some like spellbooks... seemed Elluka was gathering the wide spectrum of what I may or may not need.

_Alright, the last one is there. It's Levin Saras I1... Not 1I, but I1._

"What? There is no..."

A small gleam on a huge book, thickly bound with leather As promised, it was written as _Levin Saras I1_.

"..Okay." I grabbed the book and placed it in the chest, then closed it heavily. The High Priestess walked in and handed me a lock and key.

"This key is the same as Elluka's, though uses means you may find more suitable. You turn it left, right twice, left once more, right, then left twice. Going from bottom to top stack. I would like to request Elluka's key, though."

"..Oh... I.. Here.." A little depressed, I handed the key to her. The High Priestess showed me how to use the alienistic key, then locked my case and put the key around my neck.

"Thank you."

"Right. Don't damage the books. You can use them as long as you want, but someone may come by every now and then to borrow one for studying."

"Understood." With that, the conversation ended and she escorted me back out to the front of the Pantheon. A few final words, and I left back to the institute.

* * *

Personal Journal of Dr. Kiril Clockworker

I'm not quite sure why, but Dr. TwiRight told me to document all my thoughts and works as I go through work. Maybe it'll help...?

I think this is a good idea. If I am focused on work, maybe I will not fall too deeply to despair. I'm still working on musicbox making, since it brings a steady income. However, now it seems I am an official member of the Royal Institute. Is member the right word? I don't know...

For now, I'm just reading and studying. Somehow, I understand it very well. Maybe it's just because I...

I don't know.

Let's see how everything goes.


	2. Promise

Personal Journal of Dr. Kiril Clockworker

Sometimes it's strange seeing Elluka's body in that huge thing... But I try to keep my focus off it for now.

Just today, I saw a change in data. It's been stalemate for a few weeks, but I think I've figured out something.

The 'soul' is not attached to the body. To allow her to wake, the 'soul' and 'body' must be attached. Otherwise, it's an empty shell of flesh and blood.

But how do I do this?

* * *

Dr. TwiRight,

I'd like to request some medical equipment. Syringe, scalpels, anything really.

-Dr. Clockworker

* * *

Dr. Clockworker,

I assume you are making progress. The equipment will arrive soon. Also, we will be hosting a meeting in precisely two weeks at 2PM. Please arrive to room 8BA3.

* * *

Personal Journal of Dr. Kiril Clockworker

The meeting was unexpected. I was welcomed to the laboratory officially, and then we went on about current projects. Instead of something as brash as 'trying to revive a lost love,' Seth had put my project as 'The possibilities of using science to revive and create humans with a new method.'

New method... Ah, he means the (ghoul child).

Some call us humans born without a soul, but I don't think that is true. Especially if what Elluka said is correct.

I've been hearing her voice less and less. Maybe she's busy...?

* * *

Personal Journal of Dr. Kiril Clockworker

Today was my final visit with Elluka. She said she would go and 'sleep' inside the body, in hopes that it would help allow an attachment to be made.

Now, I am on my own.

* * *

"...It's been three years." Kiril stared at a calender with tired eyes, leaning in his chair. Three years of constant work, of focus on the world of science. It was a long three years in which little progress had been made.

"I don't get it... Everything's right. According to the data, she should've woken up a year ago. Why won't she...?"

He stood and walked to a bookshelf, scanning the rows of books from the Pantheon. A small storybook was picked, then tossed haphazardly onto his desk to read later. Kiril walked to the massive computer and began to type, pulling up information on all the data read thusfar.

No changes.

Nothing.

"Not even a change in the goddamned heartbeat. By all means, you should be awake. Why aren't you?" Kiril's gaze went to the canister.

"I'm trying, my beloved. I really am."

Wind.

Kiril blinked and walked to the window, shutting it tightly. When did he leave it open? The spring weather wasn't good- It brought pollen and leaves into the lab. The first spring he had been at the institute, he realized why the lab was unused.

Due to it's location, it was one of very few laboratories that would immediately get hit with pollen, leaves, and noise carried on the wind. In the spring, cherry trees blew in pollen that made him sneeze and pink petals that were irritating to clean up. Fall was another story.

The scientist sighed and looked around, trying to find any cherry trees that had been blown inside. As he expected, a few littered his desk. It seemed the book that had been thrown on the desk was opened, a taunting cherry petal resting on a page.

"Stupid.. Ah?"

Walking over, Kiril picked the petal up and examined the contents of the book.

* * *

_Storybook_

_Page 18_

_The boy declared in an obvious tone, "I do not have a heart."_

_"Why, what do you mean? We all have a heart."_

_"I don't. No heart, no feelings. I'm not here."_

_"Then why are you alive?"_

_"Because I'm waiting for a princess to give me a heart."_

_"That's silly! How about I give you a heart?"_

_"But Princess, you only have one."_

_"That's okay. We can share it~!"_

* * *

A heart.. It stirred something, but Kiril couldn't quite place it. He sighed and closed the book-using the petal as a bookmark- and put it away.

He listened to a small beeping, then grabbed a test tube and a pipette. Time to check the liquid in the canister.

* * *

**A/N** \- Hey guys! Chapter two is here! Thanks for the reviews, and I do hope for a few more. I'd like for decisions to start now on whether you want Elluka to end up with Kiril or Seth! If I get no decisions, we'll just go with Kiril. Anyways, a bit of a time skip- The series started in 013, but now it's 016! Kiril's become a full-fledged scientist, but still does his shop work as a part time thing. Irina is still in prison.


	3. Heart - Kokoro

Personal Journal of Dr. Kiril Clockworker,

An incredible thing happened today, so much so that I still quake with excitement.

Once again, I had to check the contents of the canister. The liquid requires monthly checking- Weekly in the spring.

When I moved the canister and began to take a sample, my pipette slipped from my fingers. As I was about to reach in and grab it, it completely vanished.

At that moment, the computer data began to change rapidly.

The chemicals had absorbed the pipette and, as it seemed, used it to give nutrients to her.

Now I understand.

You cannot rely on chemicals alone. Things like 'voice' and 'heart' are needed.

* * *

Seth,

I know what to do now. I've attached a list of things I need. Could you send them to my laboratory as soon as you can? Thanks.

-Kiril

* * *

Kiril,

I'll bring them myself, and I expect an explanation.

-Seth

* * *

As promised, Seth arrived. He pushed along a cart filled with boxes, and Kiril's immediate assumption was that it held everything he needed. However, he shrunk away at Seth's harsh stare.

"So, what happened?" Despite such cool eyes, Seth's voice was very carefree and interested. I had already come to find that the stare was just a habit of his.

"The liquid, it.. It acts like a vector! Everything you put in dissolves and helps her grow!"

"Ah, so the things you gathered-"

"A 'voice,' a 'heart,' 'feelings,' everything she needs!"

"So, she'll wake up?" Kiril's excitement was spreading to the elder male, who began to open and unload the items.

"That's the plan."

* * *

_"Because I'm waiting for a princess to give me a heart."_

_"That's silly! How about I give you a heart?"_

_"But Princess, you only have one."_

_"That's okay. We can share it~!"_

* * *

Personal Journal of Dr. Kiril Clockworker

Nothing's working.

I don't understand.. What's missing?

* * *

_A heart._

* * *

I sighed and stared down at the Saras that I had received from the Pantheon library. It was certainly something that shook my faith, but strangely did not change what I already knew. Just.. Added on.

Honestly, I was not a man of true faith. However, when something like this happens, I cannot help but be interested.

However, I didn't really read today. Just stared, flipped pages. Nothing really popped out at me.

The book was closed and put away, and left. I sat down at my desk, rubbing my temples and thinking. What did I need?

_A heart_. The words echoed in my mind from the book I had read a few months ago.

_We can share it_.

You can't make a heart, can you? That is beyond the hand of humans.

Really, it's a taboo by God himself.

I...

I know what to do. What is needed is-

Sitting at the desk, I picked up a pen and began to write.

First, a journal entry.

Second, a letter to Seth.

Third, a-

And fourth-

* * *

_It's warm.  
A__h, Elluka, I can see your face much better now.  
__I'll give you my heart.  
__Live well, alright?_

_...Please, live._


	4. Revival

_It hurts.  
__Where am I?  
__What happened?_

_It's warm._

_My chest feels heavy.  
__Wasn't I dead?  
__Kiril, he.._

_...I can't breath._

_Where am I?  
__What is this? It's small-  
__Someone help me!_

* * *

After receiving the letter, a few days after activity had ceased in Kiril's lab, Seth panicked. Shocking others, he made a mad-dash for Kiril's laboratory. He swiped his card and unlocked the door, shoving it open and running in.

"Kiril-! Oh, Levia!"

Seth stared, seeing the neat and empty laboratory. Inside the canister, that girl was beginning to move. Bending her fingers, curling and coughing. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she began to violently thrash about. In a state of shock, Seth ran to the canister and climbed the side platform, pulling her out.

"Elluka! Elluka, calm down!"

He was not prepared for her to grip his labcoat, harshly coughing and spitting out the liquid that had previously kept her alive. Awkwardly, Seth began to pull the needles and wires off her, taking his cloak off to wrap around the woman's bare body.

It took several minutes until she calmed down from her attack.

The witch shivered and stared up at Seth, tears in her eyes.

"Kiril, he..."

"I know. I know, Elluka-san... Come on, we need to get you some clothes... And food, and water.." He offered a hand, which was gratefully taken. Elluka pulled the labcoat on, hugging it close to her as she stood. She followed Seth, outside the laboratory room and to what seemed to be a personal bedroom two floors below. As they walked, wide-eyed stares met the two.

"This is where the MAs used to stay. There.. Should be clothes. Through that door is a shower. Just.. Take a shower, change, and I'll bring you some food. Okay?"

"..Alright..."

* * *

_He really did it.  
__But I didn't expect him to be gone.  
__Kiril... Why?  
__Why did you do this? Weren't we supposed to be together forever?_

_Darling..._

* * *

A shower was exactly what I needed, washing away the slightly thick liquid that had been on my body and in my hair. Some half-used peach shampoo cleaned my hair, smoothing it out to my liking. In terms of clothes, I had to settle for some wrapped up undergarments and a dress that I vaguely recalled being worn by a previous MA.

A white dress, soft tool covering the silk on the bottom half. The style… I think it was called 'empire waist.' It worked well enough for me. Dried and changed, I cleaned off Seth's cloak and sat it on the bed. My eyes wandered to a digital calendar.

Did all of the rooms have one? I've been to the laboratory various times for the Project and always noticed they were.. Everywhere, really.

Three years. It had been three years since I died. The thought made me feel a bit sick. How would I go about living again? Everyone assumed me dead, I had no papers, no—

_Knock knock_.

Seth walked in, pushing a tray. I looked over at him and bowed. For a moment, he had a strange blushing expression, though it quickly faded at my words.

"Sorry about earlier. I, um, cleaned your lab coat."

"Oh, thanks. Here's some food. Anyways, we need to talk."

Maybe I can mention my slowly-forming plan. I sat at the desk Seth was hastily setting up with food. "Yeah, I have an idea…"

"Hmm?" He paused, slowly setting some water on the desk and staring. "Idea?"

"You see, Kiril.. I have his memories. All his work, I know it. I think there's a chance of bringing him back. I don't know.. But I can try. If you'll let me."

"Right. I should update you.. Project MA has been suspended due to the corruption. Irina's in prison for her crimes, Kiril is.. Yeah. We're trying to clear things up before continuing the Project."

"Oh, that's nice…"

"Elluka-san."

I looked up at Seth's voice, nibbling on a roll of bread.

"I want you to be our new MA. No one else fits… We're willing to overlook what happened in Year 011."

"…Ah…" My mind began to work at breakneck speed. He wanted me for something, I wanted him for something. Project MA, Project Rebirth.

"…If you let me work on bringing Kiril back, I'll do what you want, alright?"

"I can accept that. So, you'll take over Kiril's place in the laboratory?"

"Yes. And I'll be using his lab."

_Sigh._ Seth frowned, though nodded to my words. The deal had been made, it seemed.

* * *

Personal Journal of Dr. Kiril Clockworker Elluka Clockworker

Kiril's gone… I'm using his diaries now. I don't think he would mind, and I'm trying not to go back and read what he wrote.

What Kiril knows, I know.

So, I know about the 'vector' of the liquid. I know about how placing items in would help me grow.

However, something's wrong.

I can't put my finger on it, but I feel there's a loophole of sorts.

I need to look at the formulas he used.


	5. Reversal (K)

(A/N Hey guys! Wow, chapter 5 already? I'm highly impressed. Thanks for reading thusfar! This chapter is dedicated to shinygoldflower, who reminded me this fic even exists and gave me the desire to update. This chapter is where the routes split off, specifically in the third part of it where Elluka's talking to Seth. Since I've already had two requests for Seth's route, I'll upload it soon enough. From there, you'll be seeing chapters labeled as 'Reversal(K)' and 'Reversal(S)' signifying if it's Kiril's route or Seth's route. I'll be uploading in terms of 'Reversal K,' 'Reversal S,' 'Promise K,' 'Promise S,' etc. Frankly, I have Kiril's route written out completely... I just have to do Seth's(lol). Enough from the author, let's start!)

* * *

Personal Journal of Dr. Elluka Clockworker

According to Kiril's last will and testimony, he thought it wouldn't work. However, in the case it did(which it did), I was to receive everything of his.

How strange. Apparently, he wrote the will right before he had woken me.

Personal Journal of Dr. Elluka Clockworker

* * *

Kiril, you idiot. You left your glasses, did you know?

They remind me of you.

You won't mind if I wear them, right…?

* * *

Elluka sat by the canister, drawing her knees close to her body and sighing in deep thought. Tears, though unnoticed to her, began to fall from the girl's eyes.

"Elluka?"

She looked up, seeing Seth walk in. He bit his lip, then walked over and sat by the witch.

"You're doing fine. Honestly, you're making a good bit of progress. Did you know that sometimes, it takes a decade to do something? There's tests and re-tests, re-working formulas… It's hard work and takes a long time. But I'm sure you'll reach your end result."

"Ah…" She stared, surprised by his kindness. Seth TwiRight was most certainly _not_ known for being kind and helping others.

"You can't ask for immediate results. And you can't reverse anything if you mess up. You just have to move on."

Elluka sat up, staring at him. "Say that again."

"You… Can't ask for immediate results?"

"No, the other thing."

"You can't reverse anything if you mess up." He looked at her weirdly, even moreso when the makeshift scientist jumped up and laughed, her glasses nearly falling off.

"That's it! I know what to do!"

"Huh?" Seth stood, giving her an incredulous stare.

"Reverse it! The chemicals, the items… I think if I can reverse the process, I can make them reappear. And with them—"

"Kiril comes back," Seth finished off, smiling with approval.

* * *

Personal Journal of Dr. Elluka Clockworker

I know what to do now. I can only pray it works. I have to figure out formulas, calculate each item used… Thankfully, Seth had kept a list of everything.

Kiril shouldn't have died like that. It wasn't his time. So, I'll fix it. I hope it works.

Please, Levia-sama, let it work.

* * *

A standstill. An impasse. Call it what you would, it meant the same. I was completely and utterly stuck with all these formulas. I didn't know what to do. Nothing figured correctly. It was like the world inside that canister defied the laws and rules of our own.

_Thump._

"..Dammit, are they already at that stage…?" My irritation was increased with each resounding thump from the other laboratory, which was the current host of an indescribably dangerous project that very few knew of.

_Thump._

_Clatter._

_Thunk._

I began to shove books back in the bookcase, as they were slowly creeping towards the edge and threatening to fall. One of the books caught my interest—A little storybook that I had Kiril get so long ago.

Vaguely recalling the story, I pulled it from the shelf and opened it.

A piece of parchment fell out.


End file.
